


Scully/Stella Prompts

by viceversa



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: A collection of tiny Scully/Stella fics I write on tumblr @viceversawritesChapters aren't connected, each one is a 'finished' work.





	1. Chapter 1

_PROMPT: Ambiguous modern time. Royal AU, Innocent Touching. Scully/Stella._

 

Princess Stella Gibson resented her title. Princess. It was so… demeaning, especially in this day and age. Not only was she not respected as a woman, anyone could look at her and say she doesn’t deserve the power, the title, because she was born with it. They don’t bother looking at how hard she worked, at her degrees and academic honors.

It’s not her fault that she’s royal blood. In fact, if she had her way, she’d be as far from palace politics as she could. She often daydreams of living in a small cottage on a lake, taking care of her horses, and being left the hell alone.

Which is why, in her late 20s and strewing under the expectations of _a woman of her caliber, her majesty, marrying and uniting kingdoms, for the politics dear, and you need a man_ , she goes through several assistants in a few years. All were hand picked by her guardians, her Queen Aunt and King Uncle.

_You’re next in line, Stella. You need to take responsibility and marry._

The hell she doesn’t. If she had to be Queen someday, then fine. She would ascend to the throne and take responsibility for her birthright. But she didn’t need a King to do it, and do it well.

In line with their royal agenda, each ‘hand maiden’ (though Stella called them assistants - she didn’t need to be fawned over like some damsel who couldn’t zip up her own skirt) had not-so-subtly tried to convince her to date various princes and men of power that visit the castle. And each one had eventually been transferred off her staff to anywhere else. Until, that is, until Dana Scully was hired.

The hiring staff had sent a memo about it, that this was the last assistant she’d get out of them since she went through so many, and good luck with her because this woman didn’t fit in well in the other departments she had been assigned to.

Her new assistant Dana was described as “combative, obstinate, and stubborn” in her personnel file. Stella was almost excited - if anything this woman would at least be different than the others. And at the worst, she’s just be transferred again and Stella wouldn’t have to worry about an assistant meddling with her affairs again.

Dana showed up to her first day of work in a smart suit and an empty notebook, ready to get to work. Stella tested her, scheduling wild things and propositioning events that were not very _princess-like_.

To her surprise, Dana took it all in stride, and even asked which horse she wanted to sneak out of the stables for her weekend adventure through the forest.

Stella gaped at her, shocked that this tiny woman who’d been described as ‘combative’ was being so compliant, but then she saw the spark of mischief in her eye as she looked up from the planner and asked “Can I come, too?”

Fake plans were quickly made real, and the two set out that weekend. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Stella had never been so teased in her life, so blatantly disrespected in her title as Princess, and she loved it. The wild streak in her was set loose with her partner in crime, and they became inseparable within weeks.

It became a gentle habit, at first, the touching. Stella would take Dana’s hand to lead her through the castle. Dana would guide her through doorways with a hand on her back or hip, would help readjust her long blonde hair in the wind. Dana would be the first one to climb into a new cave, or strip to underwear and dive into the pond they found.

But then habit became want, became need. Stella had been so touch starved for affection she hadn’t even realized it, and now that she had it she never wanted it to go away. Smaller touches became big, became hugs and shoulder rubs and please, yes, braid my hair again.

Then Dana spent the night. It was just one night, where they were working on a proposal for upgrades on the shelter for women, and she just… fell asleep in Stella’s bed. Stella didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to wake her, so she just crawled in beside her and went to sleep. It was the best night of sleep she’d ever gotten.

Then it happened again, a week later, with Stella making Dana stay too late for a movie night. And then again, and again, until Dana brought her own pajamas and called Stella silly for tricking her into sleepovers. _Just ask, Stella, and I’ll stay._ But she didn’t bring a sleeping bag, or request another bed. She slept by Stella, and they always woke up tangled together.

After their legislation is accepted by the royal courts, they celebrate. Wine and popcorn and too much sugar lead to dancing on her bed in pajamas, lead to falling on each other, lead to Stella finally, finally leaning over Dana and kissing her deep.

Dana is frozen at first, and Stella stops as soon as she can make herself, and they don’t talk at all for a moment. Stella’s suspended over her, and they communicate through their eyes.

And then Dana smiles, and Stella smiles, and Dana stops her smile with her mouth.

Princess Stella doesn’t marry a Prince, or any other man, for that matter. After a year and a half, she takes Dana to her guardians as her fiancé. And there’s a scandal, of course. _She’s not of royal blood! You’re marrying down! What about children? Heirs?_ But Stella says fuck that, and they get married by the pond they spent so much time at.

When Stella becomes Queen, it is with Dana by her side as Queen as well. And their rule last long, and is the best rule in the kingdom, because with wlw in charge, shit gets done.

They live happily every after. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep Intimacy

Sleep “intimacy” for Stella usually meant tension. Tension from her bed partner for the evening, wanting them to leave, or waiting for round two. On the few occasions it meant sharing the bed all night and getting breakfast in the morning, it was a different tension - one of not wanting to awake from a nightmare in the presence of a stranger, not wanting to explain her dream journal. On those night she barely drifted off, or tried not to sleep at all. 

For Dana, sleeping with another person meant safety. For years, it had meant Mulder’s long limbs encapsulating her, keeping her warm and feeling protected. It was always better to wake up with someone there, even from a nightmare. She hated being alone in the morning; she craved the intimacy of sharing morning routines, of a warm body after a horrible dream. 

At first, Stella didn’t want Dana to sleep over. But, just as all of her other plans involving Dana, it didn’t work out that way. The first night was gentle, sweet, and the emotion hit Stella harder than expected. She allowed Dana to fall asleep in her bed, intent on waking her in a few hours to leave, but instead she drifted off and slept through the night peacefully, waking to the unfamiliar sensation of being spooned. 

Dana hadn’t ever slept in the same bed as someone her same size. Her partners had always been much larger than her, and men, for that matter. But she found that her normal instinct to be held at night switched with Stella, and she became the big spoon. She found that she loved it, she loved holding this woman in her arms, loved waking up with a face full of blonde hair and the smell of Stella in her nose. 

Stella was surprised, really, at how content she felt in sharing a bed with Dana. It took a few weeks for the newness to wear off, and for her mind to haunt her dreams - but when she woke up gasping, terror evident on her face, Dana was there. She didn’t run, or ignore Stella - nor did she hover or suffocate her. She was just… there. Awake, available for comfort or support or distraction. 

Scully became the big spoon, and Stella reveled in her status as little spoon. Some nights, Dana would lay on her back and Stella would cuddle to her chest, or lay close enough to touch hands or legs. Sleep intimacy became vital to their relationship, to their love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter

Stella and Scully will celebrate quietly, if they celebrate at all. Stella isn’t religious, hasn’t ever been, and she can’t remember the last Easter she did anything special on. 

Scully feels perpetual guilt about her religion, feels it in the small weight around her neck, and vows to do something to celebrate. She’s the one who finds a small church nearby, in case she feels the urge to go on Easter day. But at her age, with her experiences, the organized part of religion was less important than her internal faith. As long as she nourished it, listened to her heart on the matter, it was fine with her. 

And there was Stella to consider, as well. Walking hand in hand with a woman into a Catholic church on Easter Sunday wasn’t on the list of ‘most fun activities’ to explain, or feel. And Easter shouldn’t be about being scared, or secretive, or even thinking about it. And she didn’t want to go alone. She wouldn’t hide.

Instead of all that, Scully settles on something simple. A dark chocolate and caramel bunny for Stella, and a quiet Sunday spent indoors, sheltered from the Easter rain. They will make breakfast together, order in for dinner, and talk about everything and nothing all at once. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Fic

Dana and Stella have been together for years. They live together in their flat in London, and they’ve been thinking of marriage, because why not?

Then, one day, some anonymous person safe-surrenders a baby at Scully’s clinic, and child services were so stretched thin that they decided a respected doctor could take care of the kid for a day until they got to them. 

So Dana grabs supplies from the clinic and takes the baby home. A little girl, probably just about a year old, nameless. Beautiful brunette hair and big green eyes. Perfectly healthy. And Stella doesn’t know how to act. She’s never been around children, especially babies, and she doesn’t know what to do. 

But Dana teaches her. This is how you hold her, this is how you feed her. This is how you make sure she’s okay. And Stella finds she loves it, holding a tiny human in her arms, and she begins to wonder… They spend the night sleepless, worrying over the sweet child, taking turns sleeping even though she’s well behaved. 

She’s been abandoned once. They didn’t want her to feel that again. 

The next morning, child services shows up at the door of two women who just came to a new realization. They made sure their names were in the little girl’s file, because they had some thinking to do, and yes, they’d be in contact. They watch the child services worker load the crying girl in a van, and hold each other a little tighter than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who suggests getting married first?

Stella did. 

They were in Scotland on a well-deserved vacation when they passed by a quaint little church. Dana stopped and tugged Stella inside, the doors open to locals and tourists alike. As Dana remarked on its beauty, Stella mentioned that it would be a perfect place to get married. 

It was Dana’s silence that spurned seriousness, whispered questions and sincere glances in the quiet corner of the church. It made sense, they agreed. They already lived together, but if something happened and they needed to get to each other in the hospital, it would help to be married. It made sense, for the insurance, the taxes, the practicality of it all.

It made sense, they agreed, eyes filled with tears as what they discussed really sunk in, wide smiles and tight hand holding as the emotions built up in their decision. 

They talked to the church attendants that afternoon. 

They found a local shop full of beautiful dresses and modern cut suits. A street florist, two quick hair appointments, and they next day they were married symbolically in a church, then officially as their signatures trailed across paper.

The church attendants took pictures and signed as witnesses, and Stella and Dana walked flew back home as newlyweds. 

Stella told her colleagues by loudly requesting new forms for her insurance and personal file, since she had a new spouse, smiling as she was bombarded with congratulations.  

Dana told her office by showing off the pictures, and then a week later by proudly showcasing the ring they bought in London, newly sized.

They Skyped Maggie, and cried after telling her and not getting the reaction they really wanted. Stella called her family, left a voicemail, and moved on. 

Their marriage existed out loud, in restaurants saying “yes, two, me and my wife,” in public saying “my wife will be here soon.” Kisses and hand holding just as they pleased, just as they did before marriage. 

They teased each other with names, laughing at “Stella Scully” and humming contentedly at “Dana Gibson.” 

The pictures were framed and stood on both of their desks, stayed safe in their wallets and phones, lined the mantle of their home. They appeared on the very few Christmas cards they sent out, proof of their love spread out visibly and repeatedly. 

Stella brought it up first, but Dana had been waiting for her to ask, or to ask herself, for months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Confession and Sleep Intimacy (we sure do love a good sleep intimacy fic in this fandom, lmao)

Stella wakes in the middle of the night. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence for her, but what makes it strange is the lack of fear and adrenaline that usually follows waking from a nightmare. No, she was woken by an external source this time, and in a split second she realizes it’s Dana. 

She’s fight her demons, shifting slightly but restlessly, dreaming of some unknown terror. Stella watches for a moment or two, stroking her arm in the dark, trying to soothe her. It seems to work for a moment, but then Dana shakes and wakes with a gasp, coming back to reality quickly under Stella’s concerned gaze. 

This was something they had in common, terror haunting them in their sleep. They had long established ways to help each other, and they were far past any guilt from waking the other person. Both slept better when they were together, and slowly the nightmares faded in frequency. 

But tonight, something had triggered one in Dana, and she was shaking and sweating in its aftermath. Stella lay back and opened her arms, waiting for Dana to come to her as usual, but was immediately concerned when she didn’t. 

Instead, Dana sat up and hunched over, her head in her hands, still trying to regulate her breath. Away from Stella. Stella sat up beside her and placed what she hoped was a grounding hand on her back. Dana tensed, but didn’t pull away. They sat like that for a long stretch into the dark and quiet night. 

Stella couldn’t handle more silence, because with it her concern only grew. She spoke, “Dana…” and before she could finish, Dana slides back into her arms and they lay down. 

“You were dead. They shot you. Right in front of me.” Dana whispers it into Stella’s neck, her voice shuddering at the thought. “There was so much blood.”

“Oh, Dana. I’m here. I’m okay.” Stella knew about the They that haunt Dana, more than other demons from her past. “Shhh.”

“I love you,” Dana said suddenly, with conviction. “I love you so much. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Stella’s eyes filled, at her words, at the strength of them. “I know. I love you too.” 

They held each other that night for a long time, not sleeping, not dreaming. Just being there, in the arms of their love. Protecting and protected. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Camp AU and Coming Out Fic | requested by @sportsnightnut  
> (this was cathartic to write)

Stella’s been forced to be camp counselor. Her mother said it’d be good for her, and then made her do it, to be away for the summer. She hates it, really, but it’s something to do, something to put on her resume for college. So here she was, at Sunny Days Summer Camp, sweating and slapping at mosquitoes.

The _children_ , as the counselors called them, would arrive in the morning. This was their last meeting before the insanity starts. Stella, by the grace of god, had been assigned to the fourth and fifth grade girls. Innocent enough to not get in trouble, but old enough to take care of themselves.

The meeting was outside next to a bonfire, and Stella sat by a redhead at the table as the rules were gone over again. The counselors had a curfew, no alcohol, no drugs, no _sex_ (they emphasized that point a lot). Take care of the kids, make sure they don’t get hurt. Blah blah blah. It was the same stuff they’d been saying the past two days of training.

They broke for dinner, a buffet line on the other side of the bonfire, but Stella didn’t move, not yet accustomed to the meals from a can and feeling slightly ill at the thought of another hot dog. To her surprise, the redhead beside her stayed as well, and turned to her.

“Hi! I’m Dana.”   
  
She was too excited about this summer, Stella could already tell. An open journal sat in front of her, and Stella saw that she’d been writing down the rules. Geez.

“Stella.” She introduced herself. “Have you been here before?” She asked, just to make conversation.

“Oh! Um, no. This is my first year.” Stella could plainly sense her nervousness, especially since she began to ramble. “I’ve taken care of my brother, but he’s only a year younger, so I haven’t been around kids much. But it’s good for college applications, which I need to do next year. Have you been here before? All the rules are a little overwhelming. I mean, really, do counselors really have, um, sex that much? To be yelled at about it? Because, wow.”

Dana trailed off, and going by the blush on her cheeks, she was embarrassed to have said at least half of that. Stella thought it was kind of cute, though, and decided that Dana might make a good friend while they were both stuck here for the summer.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know,” she laughed, teasing another slight blush from Dana.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply that—“

“No offense taken, Dana. It’s just that this is my first year here as well. But judging by our fellow counselors, I doubt that rule will need to apply to me.”

“Oh! You just looked so… It looked like you know what you’re doing, so I thought you were, um, experienced. _Here_.”

Stella smiled at that, and Dana smiled back, and a connection was formed. Stella scooted a little closer, wanting to get a feel for her. She couldn’t help but notice the way the fire suited Dana’s red hair.

“So, you see any guy here that you’d like to, _you know?_ ” Stella gestured at the rest of the counselors digging in to their cheap food.

Dana sputtered, turning as red as her hair, “What?! No!”

Stella laughed out loud at that. “I’m just saying, the guys here are either too macho-idiot for me, or not my type at all. And the girls…”

Dana laser focused on that, suddenly going still. “The girls?”

Stella carefully judged how that question was posed. She’d already noticed Dana’s shiny gold cross necklace, her red hair betraying a potentially Irish-Catholic background, the mark of innocence in her voice -but the question wasn’t hostile. In fact, if Stella wasn’t over-analyzing, it sounded almost… hopeful.

“The girls here all look like they look at guys, not other girls, if you know what I mean.” Stella decided a direct route would be best, to get out any unfortunate biases right away.

“Does, um.” Dana paused, visibly fighting for the right word. “Does that mean that you look at girls, like that?” Dana studiously avoided eye contact, and Stella felt a surge of confidence within her.

“Girls, guys. Makes no difference to me. I hope you’re not bothered by that, because—“

“No! No, I’m not! I’m just… I didn’t know that, um.”

“That what?”

“That someone could like… both.”

_Oh my_ , Stella thought. _This wasn’t just simple curiosity._ “The word you’re looking for is bisexual, Dana. It’s part of who I am.”

“Oh.”

Dana seemed to absorb that information for a minute, as if she was turning it over in her mind. As if something had just clicked. Stella decided to probe a little further.

“Do you look at girls like that too?”

Dana turned to her, tense but open with her new friend. “I—I don’t know. I think so. I had a boyfriend last year. Marcus. I like guys.”

Stella could see she was holding back. “But?”

“But I never noticed a difference in how I look at girls and guys. I mean, I notice different things. Like girls who have longer hair, and their hands, and… but I thought that was normal.”

“That _is_ normal, Dana.” Stella cleared her throat, suddenly realizing what was happening with her new friend. “Appreciating women like that is the most normal thing in the world.”

“I want to kiss them, though. Sometimes when I hold hands with my friends who are girls it feels different from other girls, or even some guys.” Dana’s confession came out in a whisper, rushed and guarded, but safe in Stella’s presence. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I’m sorry. I’ll just… go.”

“Dana, wait.” Stella grabbed her arm and Dana sat back down, staring intently at the wood table in front of her. “It’s okay to feel confused, or even scared. I did, when I first saw a girl I really liked and thought it was wrong. But I didn’t have anyone tell me that it _wasn’t_ wrong for a long time. So I’m telling you now. Don’t be afraid.”

Dana shook slightly, and it only took a second for Stella to see that she was crying. She looked around to make sure the other counselors were still on the far side of the area and quickly took Dana into her arms.

“It’s perfectly normal, you’re not wrong at all. If anything, it gets much better from here.”

That summer was illuminating in more way than one, for both Dana and Stella. A summer of self-discovery, of friendship, of something more. Of being who they were without any concern in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the summer camp AU

They met, decades later, by chance. Dana saw Stella first, from across the room, and did a double take, a triple take. She had lived an entire life since they last saw each other at that tiny summer camp. But she always remembered Stella.

They were in a debrief meeting about a case that was just resolved. A joint task force that Dana had been assigned to, but she’d only met with the people in charge, not the whole team. It was only her third assignment in England, and her autopsy work had been the key to solving the case.

But just after she sat down, she spied a small blonde woman leaning on the far wall, and some instinctual thing within her chest jumped, before she even turned to look, before she even saw who it was. But she had to be sure.

Dana turned to the agent next to her and asked who the woman across the room was.

“Oh. Her. That’s DSI Gibson. She’s a bit of a dark horse around here. Just came off a long case assignment.” The man lowered his voice and continued. “I don’t know exactly what went down, but someone fucked up royally.”

Dana was about to inquire more when the debrief began and she had to pay attention. Well. She tried her best, stealing glances at the woman across the room every minute or so. She couldn’t wait to talk to her, but she suddenly had butterflies in her stomach.

God. Stella Gibson. It had been almost thirty years, and here they were in the same room, in parallel professions. She’d had no idea, hadn’t even looked her up. But Dana never forgot about that summer. Sometimes, during the odd case in the woods, a breeze would pass by and she’d flash back to that summer camp, transported to a time of tumult and simplicity. Of self-discovery. Of young love.

Understanding her sexuality for the first time in her life. It seems almost silly now, how affected she’d been at the beginning of that summer. Little innocent, good-Catholic-girl Dana Scully, not understanding her attraction to women. But Stella was amazing, she’d been the perfect person to go through that process with, the most kind and understanding, wise beyond her years. Dana had no idea how she would’ve figured things out without her. Maybe she would’ve repressed it, or maybe college would’ve enlightened her.

That summer wasn’t purely philosophical discussions on life and attraction, however. They’d both gotten into plenty of trouble - mainly just by having fun. And, somehow inevitably, it evolved into a summer romance. One for the ages.

Dana stifled a sigh in the meeting as she remembered.

_Stella followed Dana around to the back of the main cabin to their usual spot. They hung out and talked there almost every night, finding the other girls they shared bunks with to be annoyed with their close friendship._

_“Stella, I’m nervous,” Dana said in a rush. “But I can’t not ask. Or say, I guess. But I like you. I think I like you. Like. A lot.”_

_Her fumbling resulted in a smile from Stella, one that betrayed her own excitement at Dana’s confession. Dana learned later that Stella had wanted to kiss her for two weeks, but didn’t want to be pushy._

_“I like you too, Dana. Can I... can I kiss you?”_

That kiss had been the best she’d had, the first with a woman but not the last. They spent the rest of the summer having fun, supervising their campers together, kissing behind trees and in the lake. Hesitantly but willingly, they explored how the other’s skin felt against their own, how close they could get with their clothing still (mostly) on.

They hadn’t gone further than that, but what they did do was special, unique. Stella Gibson had been Dana’s first love, and she’d never forgotten her. But she also never expected to see her again.

The booming voice of the investigator in charge roused her from her memory.

“And a special recognition to Dr. Dana Scully for her pathology work, without which this case would not have been solved.”

There was polite clapping as people turned to look at the new person in the room, which Dana received with a small smile. She looked up again at Stella, wondering if she would be recognized, and found intense blue eyes laser focused on her. She remembered.

The meeting was dismissed shortly, and before she could gather her thing, Stella was there. Right in front of her. Wow. Dana stood and adjusted her things, flicking a piece of hair nervously out of her face.

Stella spoke, and it was like they were 17 again. “Dana... I don’t know if you—“

“Of course I remember you Stella.” Unconsciously, Dana reaches out and touched Stella’s arm, at a loss of what to say. Stella was here. It was fate, somehow. Kismet.

“Dana.” Stella breathed her name, a whispered confession, a reconnection. She suddenly straightened. “I’m done for the day. Do you want to get a drink?”

Dana smiled widely, the rightness of this meeting settling the tumult in her stomach. Suddenly she wasn’t nervous any more, she was only hopeful.

“That sounds perfect.”

She followed Stella to her office, then down the stairs and to a pub three blocks over. They both ordered wine and turned to each other at the same time. That night, they talked for hours, until last call, catching up on a lifetime between Sunny Days Summer Camp and now. Both skirted over more sensitive aspects of their past, but Dana and Stella knew this wouldn’t be their only meeting.

They ended the night outside the closed pub, exchanging numbers and making plans for the weekend. Plans that would soon turn into habit, and then into something more.

Just as Dana turned away, it was Stella who reached out and turned her around, taking her suddenly into a tight embrace.

“I missed you, Dana. As silly as it sounds…” Stella pressed Dana harder against her, “you were my first love.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick/Injured Fic and Pregnancy Fic | i’m not crying ur crying

“I feel horrible.”

It took a lot to make Dana Scully admit that, but as she lay in bed clutching her stomach, she couldn’t help but moan it out.

Stella turned from the dresser and regarded Dana with no small amount of worry. “Are you going to be okay? Because I can go in late today.”

“You already did twice this week, Stel.” Dana paused and held her mouth tightly together. Stella sat next to her in the silence and gently touched her leg, comforting.

“I know, but it’s not getting any better. And it worries me.”

Dana opened her eyes again, the nausea passing for the moment. “I’ll be okay. And I am getting better —“

“You are not. You’re just getting used to it.”

“Stella—“

“I think you have to check again. You have to. It’s either that, or I take you to the A&E right now for bloodwork. If it’s not… it could be something serious, Dane.” Stella’s words were gentle but firm.

Dana swallowed hard, not with nausea but with the effort of holding back tears. “Stella,” she whispered, “I already — we already checked, weeks ago. And it was negative. I can’t — I  _won’t_  get my hopes up for a stomach bug. It’ll hurt twice as worse this time.”

“Oh, Dana.” Stella stood and shucked off her heels as she rounded the bed and climbed in behind Dana, spooning her and resting a warm hand over her stomach in comfort. Dana's hand came up to grab hers, their matching rings clinking together. They lay there for a long moment, both feeling a little stronger next to the other. “I feel it too. But, God, the hope is there too, and the longer it festers — I don’t want this to be a stomach bug, and I know you don’t either.”

“But the tests—“

“You know better than most that at-home pregnancy tests are not the most reliable things.”

“I took three. All negative.”

“And yet here you are, a month later, with no period, and nausea. Dana, I think you’re—“

“Don’t say it.” Dana’s response was desperate and too loud for the moment, but her tone conveyed her tumult. Fear, hope, all mixed and confused and balling in the pit of her stomach. But the thought lingered.

This had been their last chance, the last ovum. And it didn’t take. Or so they thought.

“Please. For me. I’ll be right here. I’ll wait with you or outside, I’ll go away if you want. You need to take another test. We have to know.”

Dana sighed and shifted, tensing for seconds as another, milder wave of nausea went through her. Stella rubbed her side, up and down, in comfort. 

“Okay.”

Five minutes later, Stella and Dana sat side by side on their couch, a pregnancy test on the coffee table in front of them. Dana felt a momentary jolt of sadness when she found the last one in the box under the sink. Every other time she’d reached for them it had been in blatant hope, followed by despair at yet another thing gone wrong in her life. The pain was raw, but as she performed the now-familiar actions to take the test, she allowed a tiny fissure of hope crack her chest.

The egg timer from the kitchen clicked away and then rang, but Dana’s nose remained buried in Stella’s hair, not moving to look. Stella brought her closer, supporting her weight in a tight embrace.

“Dana?”

“You do it.”

Stella took a steadying breath, having done this before, having been the bearer of bad news. She hoped against hope that three tests had been wrong, that this was a miracle, that they caught a break. She picked up the stick.

“Oh, Dane.” Stella sniffed at the tears suddenly blurring her vision and turned, kissing Dana’s hair and bringing both arms around her. “We’re pregnant.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to chapter 9 - pregancy/baby fic

_“Stellllaaaa!!!”_

Stella dropped her coat and bag just inside the door, hearing the pained cry of her wife upstairs. She practically flew up the flight of stairs to her.

“Dana, what’s wrong, is it the baby?”

Dana was hunched in half and breathing hard, standing next to the bed but bent with her forearms braced on the covers. Her face was obscured by her long hair, but Stella could tell her teeth were gritted by the way she was breathing.

Stella came as close as she could, hip to hip, to offer support as she rubbed Dana’s back. After a minute, Dana seemed to relax and lean in to Stella.

“So,” Stella started, half smiling and half concerned, “how long have you been in labor?”

Dana smiled and twisted so she could sit on the bed, Stella supporting her movement. “Two and a half hours.”

“Dana! You should’ve called! You know I’ve been on paperwork duty all week just in case.” 

“I know, I know.” Dana finally regained her breath and was able to look at Stella. She was floored, as usual, by the breadth and depth of the emotion in her wife’s eyes. They used to be so closed off, untrusting, and now they were everything. “It didn’t get like this until the last couple. But they aren’t that close yet - we don’t need to go right now.”

Stella smiled, her hand resting on Dana’s round belly as she sat beside her. An excited energy rose in her - they would be mother’s soon. They were in it for the long haul now. “Let me get the bags ready by the door, and I’ll bring you a glass of water.”

-

Three hours later, they were still waiting in bed. Dana’s contractions hadn’t gotten any closer together, and Stella felt like she was about to become unhinged.

“Dana, what if—if something’s not right?”

“These things take time, dear.” Dana lay relaxed on the bed, a serene look on her face. Stella sat beside her, radiating chaotic energy despite her wife’s surety.

“But!”

“Shhhh. Just wait. She will come in her own time.”

Stella buried her head on her hands, trying to stop the spiral of panic and anxiety and excitement that was churning in her gut. Dana placed a hand on her knee and began to hum to herself, waiting patiently on her next contraction.

-

“That’s it! We’re going! I’m calling a cab.”

Dana rolled her eyes lovingly. Stella hadn’t managed to calm down at all in the last handful of hours, while Dana had managed to maintain this sense of calm, only interrupted with her contractions. They were slowly moving closer together, but Dana didn’t mind waiting it out at home on her comfortable bed.

But Stella was past waiting.

“Come on, up up up, we’re going.” Stella came back into the bedroom with a wild look in her eyes. A combination of anticipation, stress, and watching the love of her life go through prolonged pain had her at the end of her rope.

Dana allowed herself to be hauled off the bed and hovered over as they went down the stairs, only pausing at the bottom for another contraction to hit her small frame. 

Dana squeezed the nearest body part of Stella, her shoulder this time, and easily left bruises. Stella didn’t care. Stella wanted to trade places, take her pain away, press a button and make it all over - jump forward to holding their child in their arms. 

“Okay, okay. Breathe with me.”

Dana breathed through the pain, suddenly more on board with the hospital. She looked forward to her epidural.

A honk sounded outside and Stella gathered their bags on one shoulder and supported Dana on the other. She thought of the nursery upstairs, pale yellows and soft sheets, and she suddenly understood where Dana’s calm was coming from. 

The next time they came home, they would have their baby with them.

-

The switch had flipped, balance shifted, and Dana was near panic. 

“I don’t want to do this. Let me go home! I’ll come back tomorrow! Stella! Tell them I can go home — I’m a medical doctor _for fuck’s sake!”_

The epidural only took down one leg, and Dana felt anything but calm. Her contractions were close, very close, and she wanted to leave _now_.

“I’m not ready for this, Stel!”

“Dana, you are, we are. We are so ready. We are going to be parents.” Stella spoke calmly but firmly, trying to get through to her.

A nurse waiting in the room smiled and shook her head. Nothing would help an expecting mother calm down - not until her baby was in her arms.

“I’m already a bad mother! I couldn’t be one before - I failed! What it it happens again?”

“Honey, you did _not_ fail with William. You gave him the best life you could, just like we will with—“

“AhhhHHHHH!”

Stella winced as her hand cracked in Dana’s grip. The nurse came closer, checked some things, and quickly exited to call for the doctor. It was time.

-

Finally they were on the same level, floating together, their baby girl between them.

“Oh, Dana.” It was all Stella had managed to say in the last few minutes, just staring at the tiny form in Dana’s arms as it wiggled and grumbled.

“Stel. We have a daughter.”

Stella felt more tears fall down her cheeks, just as they’d been doing at a steady pace unimpeded.

“Here, hold her.”

Dana weakly handed over their daughter to Stella. They’d been passing her back and forth, their eyes tracking her, their hands never leaving her.

“Oh, love.” Stella was entranced. 

It was a strange thing, when the center of your universe suddenly expands and shifts. “Oh.”

“Madeline Elizabeth Scully-Gibson, you are so loved, you don’t even know,” Dana cooed to her child. 

“I want her to know,” whispered Stella suddenly, moving her head to look at Dana. “I want to show her every day. I will.”

Dana smiled, feeling another tear slip out of her eyes as well. 

“I love you so much, Dane. And I love our daughter. Thank you for carrying her, for keeping her safe. Now we can do it together.”

They fell silent, watching their child sleep in Stella’s arms peacefully until Dana succumbed to sleep as well. Stella stood carefully, not wanting to wake either of her girls. She sat in the chair next to the bed, waiting with Madeline in her arms. She could put her down, but she didn’t want to risk disturbing her. Stella was already addicted to the feeling of her in her arms.

Soon, Madeline would wake and need to be fed. Soon, Stella would help Dana breastfeed, half asleep and mumbling. Soon, the three of them would go home, a family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from an anon on tumblr: do you think stella and scully ever broke up once they got together (even for like five mins)? idk i'm sad today so I started thinking about how sad it would be if they broke up and then also how that might have happened. i know you would have a trustworthy opinion on this.  
> follow me / prompt me on tumblr @viceversawrites

Here are some reasons they might’ve broken up:

  1. Mulder. Dana’s not ready. She jumped in head first after Mulder and she fell deep with Stella, and it scares her. She tells Stella they should take a break… an indefinite one. She just doesn’t know if she can love any more, if she is worthy of it.
  2. The job. Stella’s gone too much, hurt too much, and she feels guilty. She’s depressed. She can’t be there for Dana like she deserves. She tells Dana that she deserves someone who will come home every night, someone less obsessed, less broken. Dana cries, but she wonders if Stella is right. (Dana thinks she might be too broken too.)
  3. Distance. The long distance thing doesn’t work, they both need more - more contact, more reassurance. It hurts Stella, just as much as it hurts Dana. They break it off in an airport, as one of them goes home. They both cry on the way home.
  4. A stupid fight. They’re different people, and they fight like any other couple. The reason wasn’t stupid at the time. And they can’t remember what started it - but neither of them call for weeks, both hurt, both wondering if they can salvage what they had.
  5. Stella is controlling. As soon as things get serious, she wants to micromanage and control and try to prevent anything from going wrong. Dana can’t handle it, she won’t be told what to do. It takes a long time for Stella to let some of that control goes.
  6. At the same time, Dana doesn’t talk about her feelings. She’s never felt comfortable with it. As much as Stella gives her, tells her and loves her so openly, Dana keeps it close to the chest. She grows distant and it pushes Stella away.
  7. Mulder. He shows up at Dana’s doorstep when Stella’s there and tries to reinsert himself into Dana’s life. Stella doesn’t do competition, and she leaves (or is pushed away by doubt: this was Mulder, Dana’s great love and loss, after all. She’s threatened.)
  8. Religion. Just after Dana comes out to her family, Bill cuts off contact. She’s not allowed to talk to her nephews, not welcome at family events. Maggie’s torn, but goes with the church. Stella can’t have that guilt on her, can’t be the reason Dana loses her family, and leaves her. Stella thinks she’s not worth it.
  9. Dana’s career. She’s in London to be a doctor, to help the living get better. But Dana misses law enforcement. She gets a job as a Medical Examiner without talking about it with Stella and Stella’s mad - irrationally, indescribably mad - that Dana would walk away from the light back into darkness.
  10. Every other reason: They’re too old to be so serious. They are so different. They think they’re too broken. They can’t agree on where to live. Dana wants a dog, Stella hates them. Stella won’t take time off work. Dana makes the wrong joke at the wrong time. One of them forgets to buy milk. One of them still wants children, and the other is reluctant.



But the important thing, though all of these reasons or none of them, is that they never stay apart forever. Dana and Stella… they’re kismet. They’re rare, they’re fate. Their lives fell into each others like a lightening strike, leaving behind a permanent mark, a forever connection.

Stella always apologizes. She wants control too badly, and she knows deep down that she can’t control everything - that she doesn’t want to control Dana.

Dana always comes back. She’s more likely to storm off, to make rash announcements and run away from her emotions. But she loves Stella too much to stay away.

 

_credit to @trainwreckweather who gave me like half of these ideas._


	12. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise.

_Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise._

She noticed it when she crawled into bed that night, a perpetually-hot Stella still uncovered but for a tank and sleep-shorts.

“What happened here?” Dana’s hand lit upon an uncovered thigh, cast in a warm light from the bedside table.

Stella shifted sleepily, lazy fingers reaching out to touch the warm hand of her partner caressing her leg. “Hmm?”

Dana circled an area high up on the side of Stella’s thigh. It was turning a sickly shade of yellow with spots of darkening purple. “You have a bruise.”

“Oh.” Stella sighed, a deep, sleepy sigh and Dana felt her begin to drift again.

“Did someone hit you with something?” Dana prodded at the bruise, slightly concerned about the deepness of possible injury. Stella has never been one to tell the full truth of how and why, or even if she was hurting.

“Hmmm?”

“Your bruise, darling. It looks big.” Dana presses a light kiss near the edge of the circle, judging the too-warm, hurt skin in empathy.

Dana abandoned her leg and crawled next to her, tugging up the sheets in her side and leaving Stella uncovered. “How did you get hurt?”

“I don’t know. Mystery bruise.” Her voice was still sleep-scratchy, but Stella moves into Dana’s body.

“Bullshit,” Dana chided lightly. “A bruise that big? You would’ve noticed.”

“Turn off the light honey. M’tired.”

“I’ll turn it off when you tell me what happened.” It was always like this, and Dana knew how to slowly pry the lid off of Stella’s oddly kept secrets. Almost always they were injuries or embarrassing mistakes she tried to cover up.

Always, Dana wanted to know. She could help, be there. They were all part of her life, all things she wanted to share with Stella.

“Might’ve hit it against a shelf.”

“Mmmhmm?” Dana accepts Stella tucking her head in her neck, a hand going through her hair.

“Blankets?”

Dana tugged over Stella’s half of the bedding and covered her love.

“Bernie needed help with an unruly suspect, I was near, he shoved us both pretty good. Must’ve hit it then.”

Dana winced internally, knowing how often suspects were larger and stronger - especially when upset.

“M’sorry dear.”

Stella hummed into her shoulder and settled comfortably, seconds from sleep.

Dana kept up her soothing, instinctually rubbing down Stella’s back and arm.

“We’ll get some cream on it tomorrow,” Dana murmured comfortingly, “make sure it’s not too deep.” She shifted, smelling Stella’s hair, breathing her in.

“Mmmm.”

Dana felt Stella relax, a warm weight on her side, as she drifted off to sleep.

She wishes she could protect her from harm, even bruises and rude suspects, but for now she sends off a thankful prayer that it wasn’t worse, that she came home safe and whole to her. That’s all she needs, her love in her arms at the end of a long day.


End file.
